As discussed in the above-referenced applications, the use of an isolated computing environment, sometimes called a trusted computing base, brings significant capability to managing the operation of a computer, especially a computer used in a pay-per-use or pay-as-you-go business model. When such a computer is in the hands of an end user, the isolated computing environment may represent the interests of a not-present service provider or other interested party. Because the isolated computing environment operates on behalf of the not-present party it must maintain its integrity to represent the interests of that non-present party throughout the manufacturing and delivery process. Programming the isolated computing environment during manufacturing may unnecessarily limit the usefulness of the isolated computing environment to a particular operating environment, such as a particular business logic/policy, application, processor vendor or operating system version. Conversely, programming the isolated computing environment after delivery to an end user may allow the end-user to interfere with the programming of the isolated computing environment to the disadvantage of the service provider.